Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by Annette Fowl
Summary: song baseada na musica mais do que conhecida do filme: 10 coisas que eu odeio em você.Hermione está cansada e enquanto seu amigo lhe ajuda um sentimento diferente é compartilhado


**Título:** Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You (Não Consigo Tirar Meus Olhos De Você)

**Autora:**_Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária:** _Rated K_

**Shipper:**_Harry/Hermione_

**N.A.:** _essa é uma song de uma musica de um filme muito legal: Dez coisas que eu odeio em você._

_Ela saiu assim meio rapidinho sabe? Tive a idéia de fazer, mas pra tomar coragem de escrever levei uma semana (eu tinha de terminar o capitulo de Nossas Vidas né?). Então resolvi sentar e fazer. Levei umas 3 horas (pra fazer, mas a ultima parte foi uma luta pra sair, sabem: tive um pequeno bloqueio), mas ela ta ai. Prontinha. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. _

_É isso e Boa Leitura!_

_**Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You (Não Consigo Tirar Meus Olhos De Você)**_

Estava cansado.Sentia-se muito cansado e precisava desabafar. Desceu até o salão comunal pra ver se encontrava alguém, mas se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo vazio. Sentou-se em frente à lareira e ficou olhando para as chamas até que ouviu alguém passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

-posso saber o que o senhor ainda faz acordado?

Ele olhou pra cara dela e sorriu.

- será que você não da folga nem nas férias?

Hermione se jogou exausta ao lado dele. Mexeu o pescoço pra ver se relaxava, mas se enganou.

-estou morta... Passei o dia ajudando na decoração do castelo e vigiando os alunos. Nunca pensei que fosse ser tão cansativo.

_**You're just too good to be true**_

_**Você é simplesmente boa demais para ser verdade,**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você.**_

Harry a olhou.Estava tão linda. Mesmo cansada ela conseguia manter aquela beleza encantadora. Ela levou um susto quando o viu ir em sua direção.

- o que vai fazer?

Ele a virou pro outro lado fazendo com que ficasse de costas pra ele e começou a massagear os seus ombros. Sentiu ela relaxando pouco a pouco sob seus dedos.

- esta muito tensa... Ainda vai perder o sono por causa disso.

-hã? O que você disse? - ela mantinha os olhos fechados e suspirava sob as mãos dele.

- nada demais. - falou ao perceber a reação dela.

- hum... O que você acha de ser meu massageador particular?-Ela falou quando ele acabou.

- acho que não... Porque o preço que eu ia cobrar talvez fosse alto demais pra você.

Ele se levantou esquecendo porque havia saído de seu quarto e voltando pro mesmo depois de falar com ela.

Ele a deixou com uma interrogação no olhar. Ela o viu subir e se perguntou se estava imaginando coisas. Vira um brilho muito suspeito no olhar dele.Sabia que queria dizer alguma coisa, mas se negava a ver o que era.

* * *

Harry se remexia em sua cama. Estava sozinho no quarto, pois todos os seus colegas resolveram passar o natal fora. Os weasleys o haviam convidado pra passar o natal com eles, mas não havia aceitado. Era o primeiro natal em que eles passariam mais "folgados" devido à loja dos gêmeos. 

Se tivesse mais de dois alunos de cada ano da Grifinória, ainda no castelo, era muito.

Virou-se mais uma vez. Onde estava aquele bendito sono?

"Mas é claro que você sabe Potter!" Uma vozinha lhe falou "eu sei... esta com ela!" Pensava.

Ele não conseguia dormir desde que se vira apaixonado pela melhor amiga. Pra falar a verdade resolvera ficar na escola porque ela deveria ficar, já que era monitora - chefe, e ele queria ficar mais um pouco na presença dela.

Ouviu a porta se abrir sorrateiramente. Segurou a varinha, que se encontrava em baixo do seu travesseiro e fechou os olhos.Sentiu que se sentavam em sua cama.Já estava pronto pra pular, em cima da pessoa, quando sentiu um toque suave em sua face. Relaxou. Conhecia aquele toque e já fazia um tempo que sonhava com ele.

- Harry?

Seu nome sussurrado daquela maneira por ela era muito bom. Sorriu e abriu os olhos. Ela estava ali. Curvada sobre ele, com um semblante cansado, mas feliz. Ele se sentou e pegou os seus óculos na mesinha ao lado da cama.

- aconteceu alguma coisa?

- não. - ela sussurrou.

- e então? - ele pegou a mão que ainda acariciava seu rosto e ficou com ela entre as suas.

Ela sorriu antes de falar.

- bem a sua boca é muito poderosa e eu fiquei sem sono. Aí pensei em ver se você estava acordado e se poderia fazer aquela massagem milagrosa...

Ele riu e ela se acomodou melhor ficando de costas novamente só que agora entre suas pernas.

_**You'd be like heaven to touch**_

_**Você seria como o céu para tocar,**_

_**I wanna hold you so much**_

_**Eu quero tanto te abraçar.**_

Massageava-lhe os ombros e novamente a sentiu relaxar. Os suspiros eram uma demonstração daquilo.Sentia-se tão bem ao tocá-la era como se suas mãos tivessem sido feitas praquela função. Aproximou-se mais um pouco e levou as mãos até o pescoço dela jogando seu cabelo pra trás. Sentia vontade de abraçá-la beijá-la e aquela posição não estava ajudando.

_**At long last love has arrived**_

_**Finalmente o amor chegou**_

_**And I thank God I'm alive**_

_**E agradeço a Deus que estou vivo.**_

_**You're just too good to be true**_

_**Você é simplesmente boa demais para ser verdade,**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você.**_

- sabe... Estou disposta a pagar o que você quiser por essas massagens. - ela falou lânguida

Sentiu que ele parava com o toque. Era tão bom sentir aquelas mãos em sua pele. Mentia para si mesma. Não estava ali porque estava estressada. Estava ali porque queria vê-lo. Já não conseguia esconder dela mesma o que sentia.

Se virou e deparou com os olhos verdes de Harry a fitando com um misto de adoração e paixão. Ou seria ela que estava vendo coisas de novo?

_**Pardon the way that I stare,**_

_**Perdoe o jeito como eu olho fixamente,**_

_**There's nothing else to compare**_

_**Não existe nada mais para se comparar.**_

_**The sight of you leaves me weak**_

_**A sua visão me deixa fraco,**_

_**There are no words left to speak**_

_**Não sobram palavras para falar.**_

_**But if you feel like I feel,**_

_**Mas se você sente-se como eu me sinto,**_

_**Please let me know that it's real**_

_**Por favor, deixe-me saber que é real.**_

_**You're just too good to be true**_

_**Você é simplesmente boa demais para ser verdade,**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você.**_

Harry não piscava. Estava estático à frente dela. Virou-se para poder olhá-lo melhor.

- Harry? Você esta bem?

Silêncio. Se aproximou e alguns centímetros a separaram dele. Apoiou as mãos na cama e falou.

- esta assim porque não pensou no que ia cobrar?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e pôs uma mão em sua nuca a puxando um pouco mais.Olhava para os lábios dela e sorriu sedutor antes de falar.

- só quero saber se você não vai se arrepender depois que eu cobrar o que quero...

Levou sua outra mão a cintura dela e a viu por a dela em cima da dele apertando-a.

- acho que já sou grandinha o bastante pra arcar com as conseqüências dos meus atos...

_**I love you baby and if it's quite all right,**_

_**Eu te amo, baby, e se é completamente, tudo bem.**_

_**I need you baby to warm the lonely nights**_

_**Eu preciso de você, baby, para aquecer as noites solitárias.**_

_**I love you baby trust in me when I say**_

_**Eu te amo, baby, acredite em mim quando eu digo...**_

_**Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray**_

_**Oh, coisinha linda, não me deixe deprimido, eu suplico.**_

_**Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay**_

_**Oh, coisinha linda; agora que eu te encontrei, fique.**_

_**And let me love you baby, let me love you**_

_**E me deixe te amar, baby, me deixe te amar...**_

Então antes que ela pudesse reagir, a beijou. Era um beijo confiante, como se ele não tivesse a menor duvida de que seria aceito por ela.

E Hermione aceitou. Não se sentia ofendida, nem se rebelava. Apenas sentia aquele beijo que parecia ser mágico e lhe dava a impressão de que seria eterno.

Harry tomou o rosto dela nas mãos, olhando bem dentro dos olhos. Hermione foi invadida por uma súbita e estranha sensação de leveza, como se estivesse flutuando... Flutuando no verde luminoso dos olhos dele, que pareciam um mar calmo.

-eu te amo Hermione - ele murmurou - eu te amo mais que tudo Hermione!

- também te amo – ela respondeu, tão baixo como ele, e era verdade, uma verdade que precisava ser dita.

Hermione fechou os olhos e Harry a beijou. Ela percebeu que tinha esperado por aquele beijo desde que o conhecera. O beijo foi suave e delicado, mas acabou cedo demais.

Os sentimentos que os lábios dele traziam a tona eram tão agradáveis que só podiam ser certos. Abriu os olhos e o encontrou sorrindo. Aqueles lábios eram mágicos, sabia que eles a faziam esquecer de toda a agitação em que vivia. E não reclamava por isso.

Ele a abraçou e começou a falar palavras doces em seu ouvido. Palavras que ela sempre quis escutar dele e de mais ninguém.

_**You're just too good to be true**_

_**Você é simplesmente boa demais para ser verdade,**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você.**_

_**You'd be like heaven to touch**_

_**Você seria como o céu para tocar,**_

_**I wanna hold you so much**_

_**Eu quero tanto te abraçar.**_

_**At long last love has arrived**_

**_Finalmente o amor chegou_**

_**And I thank God I'm alive**_

_**E agradeço a Deus que estou vivo.**_

_**You're just too good to be true**_

_**Você é simplesmente boa demais para ser verdade,**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você...**_

Harry se deitou e a levou consigo. Ela se acomodou melhor nos braços dele e sorriu quando sentiu que ele beijava o alto de sua cabeça e fazia pequenas carícias em seu braço. Levantou o rosto para beijá-lo e retirou em seus óculos antes de voltar a se acomodar.

- isso é mágico sabia? – ela falou.

- nunca te falaram que o amor é mágico?

Ela riu.

- já, mas eu nunca tive tempo pra descobrir...

-eu falei que você precisava relaxar...-acariciou o rosto dela e se ajeitou, ficando ao lado dela.

Ela tentou esconder um bocejo.

- boa noite Hermione... – falou os cobrindo.

- boa noite Harry...

Acabaram dormindo, enlevados pelo sono de quem descobre o amor e é correspondido.

_**I love you baby and if it's quite all right,**_

_**Eu te amo, baby, e se é completamente, tudo bem.**_

**I need you baby to warm the lonely night**

_**Eu preciso de você, baby, para aquecer as noites solitárias.**_

_**I love you baby trust in me when I say**_

_**Eu te amo, baby, acredite em mim quando eu digo...**_

_**Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray**_

_**Oh, coisinha linda, não me deixe deprimido, eu suplico.**_

_**Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay**_

_**Oh, coisinha linda; agora que eu te encontrei, fique.**_

_**And let me love you baby, let me love you**_

_**E me deixe te amar, baby, me deixe te amar...**_

Acordou relaxado. Parecia que todos os seus problemas haviam sumido. Havia adormecido com o rosto no pescoço dela. Abriu os olhos e a viu sonhando...

Para ele era a visão mais linda do mundo. Ela dormindo calma, relaxada e sem todo o estresse da noite anterior. Sorriu e ficou a contemplá – la. Poderia ficar ali para sempre a admirá-la.

Hermione se sentiu leve. Adorava a sensação que o abraço dele lhe dava. Aquele gesto transmitia segurança e conforto. Aconchegou-se mais e recebeu um beijo leve nos lábios. Esboçou um sorriso e abriu os olhos.

-bom dia... – falou para ele com a voz o mais doce possível.

- isso deveria ser proibido sabia?

Ela o olhou interrogativa.

- o que, e porque deveria ser proibido? – ele riu lhe dando outro beijo.

- acordar com você... Tenho a impressão que você planejou tudo!

- porque eu faria uma coisa dessas? – falou com um tom ofendido.

- porque sabia que eu não ia querer só hoje. Porque você sabia que eu ia querer fazer isso todos os dias.

- meio impossível, já que as aulas recomeçarão daqui a três dias e depois vou pra casa dos meus pais. Enquanto você vai pra casa dos seus tios ou do Sírius.

Ele acariciou seu rosto e beijou uma mão que ela havia posto em seu ombro.

-nada é impossível. Principalmente quando temos nosso amor correspondido...

Beijaram-se outra vez, mas ao término deste Hermione se levantou. Precisava cumprir suas tarefas.

-já? Mas ta todo mundo dormindo ainda...

- não... Os professores já estão trabalhando.

Você já começa o dia cansada sabia? Deixa eu te ajudar!

Se sentou e a acomodou a sua frente. Mãos mágicas. Isso foi o que Hermione pensou. Aquelas mãos a faziam esquecer quase tudo.

- agora você tem um massageador particular pro resto da vida – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela se virou e o beijou.

-isso é bom...-ele falou satisfeito

Ela sorriu respondendo.

-muito bom...

* * *

**N.A.:**_Thanks!_

**Erica:** _brigada pela ajuda e por ler_

**Gaby:** _valeu pela força e por cobrar (rsrsrsrs)_

**Sailor Silver:** _muito obrigada (você sabe pelo que)_

**Mione03:** _você é um tesouro_

**Sally e Mary**: _o que eu falo dessas duas desalmadas que só querem aparecer quando a gente não precisa?(brincadeira), mas voltando, brigado por terem tomado coragem pra betar. Estão vendo? Eu to aprendendo a quando mandar a fic pra vocês (ao menos dessa vez ela já tinha passado da metade)_

_É isso gente._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado e me mandem bastantes reviews para que eu me alegre e tome coragem pra escrever mais._

_Até a próxima._

_Kisses and bye!_


End file.
